


To Put It Bluntly

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Series: 782nd Flower Legion [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 782nd Flower Legion, Alpine Rose Squad, Black Dahlia Squad, Bunk Dates, Clones Can Cook, Date Night, Donny Helps Cook Because Donny Likes To Cook, Gay Clones, Give Dat Boi A Cookie, Jake has a crush, LGBT+ themes, M/M, Razz Helps Decorate Because Gays Are Good At Decorating, The Entire Legion Is Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: The 782nd legion is a clone squad stationed on Vegma Seventeen under the command of Jedi Knight Nona Reays. All OCs belong to me, but Star Wars: the Clone Wars sadly belongs to Disney.***Willow enjoys a night by himself, but gets interrupted by a transfer, who asks him on a date. Poor Jake has to impress his date. Fun times ensue.





	To Put It Bluntly

**Author's Note:**

> Recipe is here: [Beef Bourguignon Recipe](http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/ina-garten/beef-bourguignon-recipe-1942045)  
> Song is here: [Toto - Africa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTQbiNvZqaY)

Willow sat down, looking out over the beautiful field of this relatively untouched planet. He and his squad, the Black Dahlia Squad, served under the Jedi Knight Nona Reays. The planet of Vegma Seventeen was under her care, and the entire 782nd legion respected her. She allowed her boys to relax, unwind, and perhaps the most surprising, let off steam through sex. Willow was forever grateful to the trainers on Kamino who placed him here. 

 

In his squad, there was himself and four others. Kodak was the leader, a loud, obnoxious sergeant and had a dark scar across his face. Razz, the blue haired medic with a calm, soft demeanor, kept the sergeant in line. Lucian, the tall, dark, brooding weapons expert secretly loved loth-cats, and Willow felt a stirring in his chest as he thought of the handsome trooper. Maybe a touch of a crush had bloomed over the short six weeks Willow had been here? Lastly there was Donny, a sweet, caring shiny just recently arrived, and Lucian had taken a liking to the bright eyed shiny. 

 

Willow ran his fingers through his purple hair and yawned. He laid back against the grass, staring up at the stars. He felt someone beside him. A trooper from Alpine Rose Squad stood right beside Willow. 

 

“Hello,” Willow smiled. 

 

“Hello, you must be Willow. My name’s Jake. I was told by boss lady that you’re a little bit of a shiny,” the redhead sat down, “I just got here from the 501st.”

 

“Oh wow, nice to meet you,” Willow sat up, “you must’ve come here for something.”

 

“I saw you earlier. I thought you were cute,” Jake laughed, brushing his particularly long brown hair out of his eyes, “I actually was wondering…”

 

“If you’re asking if you can give me a go, I’m gonna say no,” Willow stated bluntly, “I just met you.” 

 

“That wasn’t what I was gonna ask,” Jake shouted, blushing, “I was gonna ask if you could eat dinner with me tomorrow night in my bunk.” 

 

“Alright, I’ll give you that. Sure why not?” Willow shrugged. 

 

***

 

“Donny! I need your help!” Jake stopped the shiny in the kitchen of the base the next morning.

 

“What is it?” Donny wiped his hands on his apron.

 

“I need you to do me a big favor. I need to cook something for my date tomorrow night,” Jake said, looking awkwardly around, “what can you make?” 

 

“I can do French food. How does beef bourguignon sound? It’s basically a beef stew and it’s perfect for the cold season,” Donny took out his cookbook, “let me see. Well, I’ll need a lot for this. 1 tablespoon good olive oil, 8 ounces dry cured center cut applewood smoked bacon, diced, 2 1/2 pounds chuck beef cut into 1-inch cubes, Kosher salt, freshly ground black pepper, 1 pound carrots, sliced diagonally into 1-inch chunks, 2 yellow onions, sliced, 2 teaspoons chopped garlic, 1/2 cup Cognac, 1 bottle good dry red wine such as Cote du Rhone or Pinot Noir, 1 can beef broth, 1 tablespoon tomato paste, 1 teaspoon fresh thyme leaves, 1/2 teaspoon dried, 4 tablespoons unsalted butter at room temperature, divided, 3 tablespoons all-purpose flour, 1 pound frozen whole onions, 1 pound fresh mushrooms, stems discarded, caps thickly sliced. Jeez, man. I don’t know. I guess I’m gonna have to.”

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Jake hugged him tightly.

 

“Oh hell no. You have to help me,” Donny said sternly. 

 

“What? I don’t know how to cook,” Jake shouted, shrinking away. 

 

“You gone learn you something today, boy,” Donny set the book on the table. 

 

“I guess I better wash my hands then,” the disgruntled transfer sighed.

 

***

 

“Okay, now, preheat the oven to 250 degrees,” Donny said, reading from the book.

 

“What?” Jake looked at the oven, “what is this?”

 

***

 

“Alright, time for the wine,” Jake poured the red wine in, “this smells great.”

 

“Doing good,” Donny smiled, giving it a taste, “red wine is amazing.”

 

“I’m gonna need a glass of wine after this,” Jake muttered.

 

***

 

“Razz, can you please help me decorate my bunk?” Jake asked, walking into the medbay after cooking the meal, “I have a date tonight with Willow.”

 

“Oh, wow. Okay, I can do that. Willow loves glitter. I think I might have some glittery ribbons he might like,” Razz brought out his craft box, “oh, and some cute curtains you can put around your bunk for privacy, and some lilac candles. Willow adores lilac.”

 

“Wonderful. Thanks,” Jake gathered the supplies, “I’ll pay you back.” 

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s for Willow. He deserves it. He’s been through a lot,” Razz smiled, “make him smile, okay?”

 

***

 

Willow walked into the Alpine Rose Squad’s bunk room. The lights were dimmed, and soft music played. To his surprise, the soft scent of lilac wafted through the air as well as cooked meat and potatoes. Jake’s bunk was draped with purple curtains, and was that a few touches of glitter?

 

“Wow, Jake, this looks great,” the purple haired clone said, smiling.

 

“Anything for you, Willow,” Jake appeared out of the shadows, holding two very hot plates of food, wearing his blacks and nothing else.

 

“Whoa,” Willow breathed, stunned, suddenly feeling stupid for wearing his reds. 

 

They sat down on Jake’s bunk and started eating the meal Jake had burned himself several times while making. Willow couldn’t believe how wonderful this was. Jake stared at his date, admiring the rare pigmentation of Willow’s mesmerizing gray eyes. Willow suddenly felt self conscious. He cleared his throat and stuffed the last of the food in his mouth. 

 

“So, Willow,” Jake leaned in, “you look beautiful tonight.”

 

“I didn’t do anything different,” a soft pink blush crossed the shiny’s face. 

 

“It’s the lighting, I guess,” Jake sighed, looking at Willow through his lashes.

 

“This food was amazing. Did you make it yourself?” Willow asked.

 

“With some help,” Jake cut his eyes to look at the two troopers peering in from the side door.

 

“You did a great job,” Willow whispered, “you wanna put these plates away so we can… jump one another’s bones? To put it bluntly.”

 

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Jake leaned in and kissed the purple haired clone’s lips tenderly. 


End file.
